


In the Land of Twilight, Under the Moon

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Non-romantic Kiss, Pre-Slash, Tho no pirating in the oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: A curious Homs, Shulk ignores the warnings set in place about the Endless Sea
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 10





	In the Land of Twilight, Under the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Me when i cant think of a name for a fic: hnggggggggggggggggggggg anime osts

The endless sea was one of the only things Shulk knew. Living in a world like this, water travel was just about all they had. And, with the sea, came many rules about it. One, don’t go into the water without a boat. Two, don’t go out at night.

If you go out at night, legend has it you will see one of the Machina. A deep sea race, that will drag you to the depths, never to be seen again, should you meet one of them. A death sentence, Shulk was told.

But here he was, eighteen and full of curiosity. He’d never snuck out successfully to see what the night held, but… This was the day. Dickson was gone, Fiora was focused on Dunban, and Reyn was likely fast asleep… No one could stop him.

He found his way to the beach, staring out across the sea that had no end. It was beautiful under the moonlight, just as beautiful in the daylight. Maybe even more, since Shulk was overcome with an urge.

He took off his shoes, leaving them at the beach, and stepped into the water, letting it splash across his legs. It felt… nice, something he’d never really felt before. Closing his eyes, he was at peace for a moment.

And then he heard someone (or something) pulling itself from the water.

His eyes opened and he stumbled backwards, the slight glow of whatever was in front of him sending him tumbling. But… his back didn’t hit the water. Instead, a hand reached out and steadied him.

It was then that he realized he was face-to-face with a frowning Machina. 

“Are you going to drag me to the bottom of the sea?” That was the first question out of his mouth as he stared at him with wide eyes. 

He puffed out air, close enough that Shulk could feel it. “Is that what Homs are told to keep them away, then? Seems the rumors didn’t work on you.”

“I’ve always been curious.” He swallowed hard under the scrutiny of the giant, deep sea being. “I guess I picked a bad night for it.”

“I suppose that depends on how you view meeting a Machina.” He released Shulk, who was thankfully now steady on his feet. “Is this unlucky or lucky to a curious Homs?”

Shulk, thinking his death was approaching, reached out a hand and ran it across the sturdy chest of the creature. “I think it’s lucky, a pretty sight before I die.”

“Ah, flattery.” The Machina placed his hand under his chin. “I was thinking of killing you, for what your god has done, but perhaps I’ll leave you be. A Homs curious enough to come into the water could break the curse, after all.”

“The curse?”

He shook his head, hand falling to his side. “The curse is one you wouldn’t understand, not at this point. Not when it weighs down on you at all times.”

He looked at the sky and Shulk followed his gaze. Did he mean the sky was a problem, a curse? And if it was, what could Shulk do to help him with that? He just wasn’t quite getting it.

So he changed the topic, staring up with him. “The moon is beautiful, when seen clearly.”

“Ah, you’ve only seen it out a window before, haven’t you?” He hummed, a small and sad smile on his lips. “Lady Meyneth’s gift is beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Who’s Meyneth?”

He sighed a bit, shaking his head. “Of course Homs wouldn’t even know of her…” He looked back to Shulk, eyes serious. “Come find me, at the Mechonis, at the bottom of the sea. If you do… I will reveal everything to you.”

“But…” He furrowed his brow. “The sea is dangerous, and it’s not like I can breathe underwater.”

“Ah.” He tapped his chin. “We’ll have to fix that, then.”

Before Shulk could ask what he meant, he was lifted off his feet and kissed, just for a moment. He felt all… tingly when kissed, though he didn’t think it was the kind of tingle one would expect from one. It felt like something in him had… changed.

The Machina set him down, backing away into the water again. “Remember what I said. Come to me at the Mechonis if you want to know the truth.”

And with that, Shulk was left standing there. The only reminders of what had happened was the tingle in his body and the cold water from the kiss left on his lips. 


End file.
